


Interests

by Whovianbi___girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl/pseuds/Whovianbi___girl
Summary: Prompt fill smut
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 25
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Bold of you to assume that you know anything about me."
> 
> So...whovi got bored...here y'all go.

Daryl was so confused. He'd been so convinced Beth was some innocent southern belle, but here she was, on her knees in front of him as he sat on his sofa, in his apartment, rubbing him off through his jeans, her little fingers working their magic on his rock hard dick.

Damn she was good at this, Daryl thought through the haze of lust clouding his mind.

"Damn girl, didn't know you could do that. Where'd you learn this shit?", he croaked out, trying not to come in his jeans like a teenager.

Beth stopped her activities, pulled herself up enough to take her shirt off and fling it onto the floor, unbuttoning her tiny, skin tight daisy dukes, to slide them down her legs as she bent over to whisper in his ear

"Bold of you to assume you know anything about me"

*** 

Daryl was so far gone for this girl.  
This little blonde goddess was on top of him, riding his cock like a queen on her throne, her pretty little tits right by his face.

As she squeezed her core tight around his cock, Daryl groaned, leaning up to suck on her nipples and make her cum all over him.

As her fingertips circled her clit, she went over the edge, her pleasure cascading over her like a waterfall as she gushed onto Daryls abdomen, slumping forward as she rode out each diminishing wave of her orgasm.

Daryl flipped her over, thrusting quickly, with his face buried in her neck, kissing and sucking as he drilled into her tight cunt, trying to spend himself as deep inside her heat as he could.

As he came, he cradled Beth's head to lean in to kiss her deeply , making her giggle at the lipstick smudges all over his face, the bright pink looking out of place on his cheeks and around his mouth.

"Do I know somethin about ya now girl?" He teased

"...maybe" she laughed as she slipped out from under him to go to the bathroom and clean up.

Daryl chuckled as he laid his head back onto the pillow, wondering at how lucky he was that his angel had even noticed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this. For more stuff like it, check out my other fics😁😁
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388624
> 
> My bethyl ABO fic
> 
> I have a ramble work for updates on fics and for y'all to just chat with me or suggest things to me.
> 
> Kudos are great, comments are lifeeeeeee   
> 😁😁😁  
> Love you guys


End file.
